


would be caught in the way you got me

by excelsior



Series: don't be afraid- I feel it too. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation fic, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsior/pseuds/excelsior
Summary: “Kylo Ren,” Rey says, letting the syllables fall out her tongue. "Is that a dog breed?"





	

“Kylo Ren,”

“Mmmf,” Rey says- well, _tries_ to say because her lips are currently clamped around a wrench, eyebrows knit in frustration as she pries off the tire of a rust-flecked, mustard yellow Mustang.

Ben casts a disdainful look at the mechanic, who casts him a gloating grin as the wheel finally whittles off. “Why do you even bother with that junk? And spit out that wrench, it’s unsanitary.”

“Stop being such a princess, Ben. Your parents probably had sex in this car, you know.”

Ben’s ears turn a livid red, and Rey can’t help it- she bursts out laughing. “I’ve half a mind to dump you for Hux, idiot.” 

“You wouldn’t. Hux doesn't look half as hot covered in machine oil and sawdust.” Rey grins as she walks over to where he's sitting and presses a kiss on his cheek. Kylo makes a show of wiping off the grease, but the quirk of his lips gives him away. “And what’s a Kylo Ren, anyway?"

“I _think_ it’s a name,” Ben says as Rey walks back to the car, spirited still to see it restored. “It just came to me, I guess.”

“Kylo Ren,” Rey lets the syllables fall out her tongue. "Is that a dog breed?"

"No, Rey." Ben rolls his eyes and gets up from his plastic chair, looking enormous as he always does, a six-foot-two muscled wonder in a plaid shirt and worn jeans. No suits for the weekend, and  _never_ within a ten mile radius of grease hell, AKA Rey's workshop. "Kylo Ren isn't a dog breed. And clean yourself up, Luke's coming for dinner."

Rey hums, half her body already under the car, pale legs sticking out already slicked with dirt. "Luke doesn't mind me dirty, Ben."

"Neither do I, but I try to take my preference after dinner." 

He leaves the garage, Rey's laughter trailing behind like a poem he's never had the words to say.

 


End file.
